disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
'Twas the Night
'Twas the Night is a 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie released in December for Christmas. The Disney Channel has aired the film every year sometime in December. It was the first Christmas-themed Disney Channel movie, and the only one until Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! in 2011. Plot A troubled and irresponsible man, Nick Wrigley, was hacked by some group of criminals who are looking for a bank account code to Nick's boss. The criminals manage to find his apartment and start beating him. They tell him they want their money by Christmas. They leave and he decides to run away. He is leaving the building when the biggest member of the gang sees him leaving and chases him. He manages to escape when he runs to a North Pole stage where kids meet Santa Claus. He steals Santa's costume and walks to the bus stop in disguise and goes to his brother John's house. Meanwhile the house's mischievous 14-year-old Danny welcomes Nick because he has a better relationship with him than any other person in his family. John, however, is less than thrilled to see him, while his wife, Abby, welcomes him. They, both doctors, are called into the hospital and reluctantly leave Nick to look after the children. On Christmas Eve, Santa comes to the house with a device that can freeze time, in order to put the Wrigleys' presents under the tree unnoticed. An object hits it, time goes back to normal, and Nick knocks him out. Nick and Danny decide to deliver his presents. While they're doing so, unbeknown to Danny, Nick is stealing from the houses. When Danny finds out, he feels betrayed and goes back home in Santa's sleigh. Meanwhile, Danny's younger siblings, Kaitlin and Peter, found an unconscious Santa on the floor of their living room. He wakes up and convinces them that he is Santa. They find out that Nick and Danny stole his sleigh and presents and he says that Danny will be on the naughty list forever. When Danny comes back he apologizes to him, but his sleigh is broken. Nick is sitting at a bus stop when he sees the three men who had been threatening him earlier in the film. They ask him what John's address is (they don't recognize him because he is wearing a Santa costume). He doesn't answer them and they drive off. He realizes a second later they are going to John's house, which means that his family is in trouble. Nick, who still has Santa's device, races back there and arrives just in time. He saves the Wrigleys from the men using the device and the men drive away terrified. Nick returns the device to Santa and then gives him his beloved laptop to fix his sleigh and save Christmas. The next morning, Nick wakes up and sees Santa has given him the guitar that he has wanted since childhood, but never got for Christmas because he was on the naughty list. Cast *Josh Zuckerman as Danny Wrigley *Brenda Grate as Kaitlin Wrigley *Bryan Cranston as Nick Wrigley *Jefferson Mappin as Santa Claus *Rhys Williams as Peter Wrigley *Barclay Hope as John Wrigley *Torri Higginson as Abby Wrigley Gallery Title-TwasTheNightDCOM.jpg|Title card 2001-nuit-2.jpg 2001-nuit-3.jpg External links * Category:2001 films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Christmas productions